The Club
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Itachi takes Sasuke to a club where, of course, his attention must be caught by the blonde dancing his heart out. But not for the usual reasons. SasuNaru. -M. & C.-


**Disclaimer: I/We do not own Naruto.**

**Oneshot  
><strong>

**Delusion**

Sasuke trudged after Itachi, grumbling every so often about blinding lights and overconfident idiots attempting to dance. The nightlife never attracted him, its pounding music never lured him in nor did the idiots on the dancefloor impress him. Whatever convinced Itachi he was even remotely interested deserved to be annihilated by a nuclear bomb, resurrected and then bombed again.

"He's with me." The younger Uchiha heard Itachi say under his breath as they cut through the whole crowd, earning glares and curses from distraught males, partially because their girlfriends swooned at the sight of the brothers and because they'd probably been waiting for several hours and only managed to take two steps forward.

Sasuke sighed as the double doors opened for them.

The raven immediately spotted the bar, a sanctuary from all the noise and intensity around him. "I'll be at the bar." Sasuke grumbled in Itachi's direction, but found himself alone, his brother already swept away by the crowd. Well, it could have been _someone_, but not like he cared to know about his brother's life.

He seated himself on the corner of the bar, giving the bartender a nod when their eyes met.

"A margarita for my little bro!" Itachi suddenly popped into the seat beside Sasuke with a grin.

Sasuke nearly gagged. "As if! I'll take a Black Velvet."

The bartender gave the boy a smirk and Itachi a chuckle. "He _would_ be your brother."

"What?" Itachi asked innocently with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, enjoy yourself, kiddo. I'm gonna head onto the dance floor." He gave Sasuke's shoulder a light pat before disappearing into the swaying masses of grinding teens and pedophilic adults.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He would let his brother get raped if he wanted to, not like it would hang forever on his conscience. Hell, he didn't even have a conscience half the time. He swirled the dark liquid in the glass a bit before taking a sip.

"So, you're Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke regarded the bartender with a sigh. And so it begins. "Unfortunately."

"Never seen you around here before."

"That's because I was underage. No, it didn't stop Itachi before," Sasuke continued, knowing what the bartender would ask. "But now he was just overly persistent."

"Blackmail?"

"... Yes."

Out of sheer boredom, because Uchiha's don't get curious, he turned around in his seat to look at the dancefloor. He figured there would be that typical dancer that has the entire attention of the clubbers who are watching in awe of their amazing dance abilities.

Instead what he found was a certain blonde that caught his attention. No, not because he was a fantastic dancer, but because he... he...

Sucked.

Sasuke shook his head before taking another sip of the dark drink in his hand. He was a terrible dancer as well, but at least he had enough reason to stay away from the dancefloor. Another glance at the blonde confirmed that he probably didn't have reason, if his hideously bright clothes were anything to go by. Seriously, who dresses like a flower boy at a club?

An elegant brow raised when he spotted his brother make his way through the crowd towards the blonde. _Ok, this won't end well... for me._

Itachi danced (Sasuke scoffed, he _hated_ that Itachi was great at a lot of things, but he would never admit that he was actually jealous of that) around the blonde, and Sasuke could see that Itachi leaned in close. Sasuke's grip on the drink tightened, especially when he and the blonde, and then he and Itachi, made eye contact.

A shiver ran up the younger Uchiha's spine. Nope. Definitely not good for him.

His paranoia was confirmed when he saw the blonde make his way over to him, a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke shook his head and turned around, hoping that if he refused to give the blonde his attention, he would walk away. It's worked in the past afterall. Maybe that's why he's still single. Maybe. But none of the people he knew were... desirable, not in the least.

The blonde took the seat to Sasuke's right, grinning at him the whole time as he ordered a Billionaire's Margarita, a "manly twist on a feminine drink." Sasuke scoffed at the order, but tried to hide the sound into his drink, taking a sip as if he were busy with something. He kept the blonde in his peripheral vision as he drank. The blonde waited for him to set the glass down to open his mouth.

"Let me guess," Sasuke interrupted before the other boy had a chance to say anything, "You're about to say, 'Hey there, sexy. How 'bout you and me and hit the dancefloor for some fun? And then maybe when we're both shit drunk, we can make out for a while in the bathroom, which will inevitably lead to dirty sex and illegitimate children.' ...But that would require one of us to be a girl. Which luckily for us, neither of us are. So then you'd say, 'Lucky us, huh? Guess we don't need to worry. _Let's do it._'"

The blonde stared incredulously at him, mouth still slightly ajar.

Sasuke waited before adding the last statement. "My answer is 'no.' Now get lost."

Instead of getting the annoyed huff Sasuke was aiming for, the blonde instead let out a boisterous laugh. The blonde propped an elbow on the counter and rested his head on his palm, and then, smiling, he said casually, "I like you."

Sasuke couldn't help the oncoming twitch on his eye. He set his drink down. _Damn you Itachi._ Sasuke lifted his eyes to examine the other boy's face, accidentally locking gazes with him. He averted his gaze in feigned annoyance. What kind of weirdo did Itachi send over to him?

Speak of the Devil.

"So!" Itachi randomly reappeared on Sasuke's opposite side, slinging an arm oppressively across Sasuke's shoulders. "You guys swap spit yet? I mean, _introduce_ yourselves?"

_What a prick_, Sasuke seethed as he shrugged Itachi's arm off his shoulder.

"Get lost." Sasuke shot. "Or better yet, why don't _you_ get busy in the bathroom with some alcohol-induced 'love' relationship that'll last no more than 2 hours in the bathroom and then 5 seconds after the buzz?"

"Ouch, little bro," Itachi pressed his hand to his chest and frowned, "that hurts! But _fine_. Have it your way. I'll disappear for a while." And so he did.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"So, you're Itachi's brother, huh?"

Ugh, he nearly forgot about this one. Maybe if he ignored him, he'd go away. Ten minutes later, Sasuke was still listening to the blonde's insufferable talking. How someone could keep up a one-sided conversation for so long, he didn't know. But if ignoring him wasn't working, then fine. He'll talk to the persistent blonde.

Sasuke turned his head to face the blonde, eyes tired.

"Ahh, and the boy with the sharp mouth _finally _graces me with his attention." The blonde said grinning. "I'm Naruto. Now I already know your surname, so what's your first?"

"Sasuke."

"And what is Sasuke doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke _must_ be doing something."

"He's getting annoyed."

"Fair enough." Naruto sighed, but Sasuke knew the blonde hadn't given up yet.

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a good minute or so before sighing heavily. "Alright, already." He set his now empty cup down and stepped off the bar stool. "Let's do this."

Naruto grinned before finishing his own drink and following Sasuke away from the bar and into the best few moments of his life, which would inevitably continue for longer than 2 hours and 5 seconds, as defiant as it was to Sasuke's prediction. He wasn't about to let this one get away from him. Sasuke was fun. Like that drink he just had. Fun like that.

Once the two disappeared from view, Itachi sauntered back over to the bar, eyes glimmering with triumph and a confident smirk on his features. He took over the seat Sasuke previously sat in and called the bartender over, waving his hand like he was asking for something.

"Fork it over!"

The bartender didn't know how Itachi did it. He shook his head and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: And so, here's another installment for the BBBS thing Cookee and I have started. Originally, this story was one, not gonna happen and two, once it did happen, it wasn't supposed to end this way, but as one can see, SasuNaru is inevitable, even when we're trying to do the opposite in a fanfic. Sad isn't it?<strong>

Cookee: Little bit.

**Monkey: Lol. Well thanks for reading.**


End file.
